Legend of the Seeker: A New Beginning
by katieg22
Summary: Set in episode 20 of season 2, "Eternity", in the cave scene. Goes AU from there. A one-shot as of now but I might add more chapters if I get enough reviews so remember, please review!Rated: T because I'm paranoid. :p


Disclaimer: Legend of the Seeker and its characters do not belong to me but to their rightfully owners, Terry Goodkind (author of the Sword of Truth series) and ABC network.

* * *

><p>Legend of the Seeker: A New Beginning by katieg22<p>

* * *

><p>Kahlan laid out her sleeping blanket on the dank cave floor. Richard spoke up from behind her, "This isn't so bad." She smiled and looked at him sitting by the fire he started while she continued to prepare her sleeping arrangements, "Sleeping in a cold dark cave?" He shared the smile and nodded pointedly to her, "Being alone together." She looked at him again and the next smile they shared was a knowing one. He continued, "I can't remember the last time. It's nice." Her smile grew wider. He let out a small sigh while continuing to smile at her.<p>

Kahlan suddenly felt nervous and took a deep breath. "I uh… hope Cara's alright." She said while getting her bag. Richard looked back at the fire and she continued, "And the boy." He accepted the change of subject and said, "If anyone can take on the Sisters of the Dark, it's the son of Cara and Darken Rahl." Kahlan looked back at him, "Can you imagine what that child's going to be like?" Richard gave a slight nod, "Smart." Kahlan looked at the cave wall across from her, "Stubborn." Richard thought for a second, "Powerful."

Kahlan looked at the fire, "Enough to take over the world." She shook her head and looked down, "Who could stop him?" Richard got this thoughtful look on his face and said while glancing at Kahlan, "Our child." Kahlan glanced at him and held his loving gaze, then nodded and said, "Well, our child would have to be a girl." Richard gave a small smile, "A girl that could take out a dozen D'Haran soldiers just like her mother." Kahlan smiled, "Well, I'd want her to have a good heart, like her father."

Richard sat more comfortably to be closer to Kahlan and stroked her cheek, "Well, I'd want her to have her mother's eyes." Kahlan shook her head, her smile softened, and looked into Richard's eyes, "No, no. I'd want her to have your eyes." He stroked her chin and then leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, reaching up to stroke his cheek. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, Kahlan pulling him a little closer and Richard stroking her neck, when Kahlan pulled slightly away, "Richard…"

Richard looked at her and she shook her head, "We can't…" He argued, "It's alright, it's just a kiss… and Zed and Cara aren't here." She stroked his chin and looked down, "That's… the problem." She put her hand over his chest, "When they're with us, it's easy for me not to grab and kiss you but without them, there's nothing stopping us but good judgment." She sighed and clenched his shirt, "And when you kiss me like that, I feel that judgment slipping away." He looked at her for a few moments and started to back off but stopped.

He ran a hand through her hair and swallowed, "We're going to defeat the Keeper, you know." She looked at him sadly, "What if we don't? Richard… I'm scared." He shook his head, "We will. And then we'll have those children we imagined." She looked away, "Richard. If we had children, you would be confessed." He argued, "Maybe not. If there is a Creator, I don't think she'd keep us from loving each other. Maybe she knows we're different somehow, I don't know. Maybe our love for each other will protect us." She looked at him, "And if we're not different? And you're confessed to me…"

He interrupted her, "What would it matter? And even if I were confessed…" He ran his hand through her hair again, "I couldn't possibly love you any more than I already do." She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. She snuggled into his chest and he kissed her hair, "Do you trust me, Kahlan?" She pulled away from him and nodded, "More than anything, more than my own self." He smiled and kissed her again, more deeply this time. She started to pull away but he only held her tighter, "Trust me. I truly believe we can be together."

Kahlan trembled, "I want to believe but everything I've been taught tells me otherwise..." Richard touched her lips, "Do you honestly believe anyone has gotten as far as we have? Please, Kahlan. All I'm asking for is trust and some faith. Let's just… try." She looked into his beautiful eyes and was awed by the love and devotion she saw there. She leaned in and kissed him again, "Okay… But if I feel my powers releasing and tell you to get away from me, you have to promise you will…" He nodded solemnly, "I promise." Their lips met again, this time deeper and more passionate than ever before...

A few hours later, Kahlan woke up in a sleeping Richard's arms. She glanced around. They were both naked and had their blankets wrapped around them. Their clothes were scattered around the dim fire. They were using their backpacks as pillows and their cloaks to lie on. Kahlan looked at Richard's peaceful, sleeping face. He looked happy, satisfied, and at ease. More than ever she had seen him before. She stretched a little and felt a sort of soreness but the feeling was a pleasant one. She took a deep breath and leaned over to kiss him lightly, "Richard?"

A happy sigh escaped his lips and he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled warmly at her, "Good morning, _Mistress_. How can I serve you?" Her eyes widened and a panic started to rise in her when she saw him grin and kiss the tip of her nose, "Just breathe, Kahlan. I'm still me. See? I told you to trust me." She let out a deep sigh and let out a slightly hysterical laugh, "I was so worried…" Then she took a few deep breaths and relaxed into Richard's embrace.

She whispered, "I don't ever want this moment to end." Richard chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Believe me, we'll have more." She looked at him, "Promise?" He stroked her neck, "Promise. Let's say we go get that stone now, eh?" She smiles and nods, "First we should find some source of water to clean up though." Richard's eyes lightened at the possibility, "Sounds good." He kissed her for a long moment and they both reveled in the knowledge that they could now be together…

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first fanfic for LOTS so if there are any concerns, please let me know. I strive to make my readers happy and always do my best to make my stories to their liking. And, as always, please leave reviews. 3<p> 


End file.
